Various hair combing tools are used in our daily life, and comb is one of the popular hair combing tools as well as a necessary tool particularly for women with long hair. There are different types of combs available in the market, and these combs are basically divided into linear single-plate hair combs, planar blade combs and cylindrical combs, wherein the linear single-plate comb has a combing section extended from an end of a handle and including a plurality of equidistant comb teeth; the blade comb has a combing section extended from an end of a handle and including alternate longitudinal and transversal comb teeth; and the cylindrical comb has a combing section extended from an end of a handle and including a plurality of comb teeth columns implanted in the circumferential surface of the cylindrical comb. Regardless of the types of combs, users may find it difficult to comb the hair due to the large resistance, or the hair may be tangled or even worse torn by the gaps between comb teeth easily. The main reasons to be blamed are the design of arranging the comb teeth at transversal and longitudinal positions of the hair comb, and the too-small distance between each comb tooth and its adjacent comb tooth, and thus the comb teeth are arranged alternately in a high density. In FIG. 5, the distance between each comb tooth 50 and its adjacent comb tooth 50 of the hair comb 5 is too small, so that the hair may be tangled by the gaps between the comb tooth 50 and its adjacent comb tooth 50 or the hair may be torn easily during the process of combing hair, and such design of the hair comb 5 is obviously not good enough. If manufacturers increase the gap between the comb teeth 50 to reduce the resistance of combing hair, such design will not be able to meet the requirement of attaching the hair properly for the hair combing effect, and thus this design is also not good enough. In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional hair comb having a large resistance that causes an unsmooth combing operation or even tears hair, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally develop a hair comb of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.